A Mother's Love
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Before they were enemies, they were brothers. Two brothers, Mufasa and Scar, torn apart by a mother's love.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Summary: Before they were enemies, they were brothers. Two brothers, Mufasa and Scar, torn apart by a mother's love.

Scar sat upon Pride Rock and watched as his disloyal subjects continued their way of life. Scar's reign of terror had completely changed the land from what it once was. Where sunshine used to shine, where happiness and joy used to be, now was transformed into darkness and despair. The sun no longer shined and only there were dark clouds and rain. Fire sometimes would burn the land due to it being so hot and dry.

Scar was frustrated and angry with himself. When he imagined taking over Pride Rock, he imagined that it would be a better place. He would surely be a greater ruler than his brother Mufasa. The thought of even saying that name stung Scar's mouth. He hated and loathed his brother with all of his heart. Scar's heart was as dark and empty as the land. It was truly a sad sight.

For as long as he could remember, Mufasa was the favorite child. His parent's loved him more than Scar and Scar was often pushed away. Yes he remembered many times in his childhood where he was pushed aside….

~~~~~ Many years Earlier ~~~~~

A young Scar and Mufasa were waiting for their mother to come home. She had gone out for a hunt with the other lionesses and she was the best hunter. She was known for her skill and her logic. She also had excellent timing.

"What do you think Mom will bring home tonight?" asked an excited young cub named Scar.

"I hope she brought home zebra! I love zebra!" his older brother Mufasa commented.

Scar sighed for he did not like zebra. "I don't like the taste of it," Scar mumbled.

"Well maybe she will bring something home for you!" smiled Mufasa.

"You know she never does," frowned Scar, "Sometimes I think she favors you over me."

"That's impossible! Mother loves all of us equally!"

Scar felt as if that were a lie. He didn't feel loved by his mother at all. His mother spent most of her time with Mufasa and whatever time was left to spend, she spent it yelling at Scar. She would tell him that he was a slob and that he needed to clean up. She yelled at him about everything. She yelled at him about the way he ate, what he ate! It was as if he could do no right for her. She would also say things to him like, "Why can't you be more like Mufasa?"

Scar would never openly admit to it, but he was jealous of his older brother. The star child of the family. One day, Scar vowed to himself, one day Scar would do something so wonderful and fantastic, that no one would ever compare him to Mufasa and Scar would be loved and cherished by all. And no one would take away his glory from him.

"Look mom is back!" cheered Mufasa.

Scar turned to look and see his mother and of course she had zebra. Scar was not happy. "Greetings my children," smiled their mother, "For dinner I have brought you zebra!"

Mufasa licked his lips and Scar was not happy. He frowned as he said, "Mother, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like zebra?"

His mother glared at him and snapped, "Why can't you be more thankful and eat the zebra like your brother Mufasa?"

Scar didn't say a word for a moment and somehow he found strength inside of him to answer, "Because I'm not Mufasa! I'm Scar and not Mufasa. How dare you compare me to him! We are two completely different lions. You make me feel worthless when you do things like that!"

Unfortunately, his mother was ignoring him and Scar grew frustrated as he mumbled, "Someday I will be a great ruler and you will beg me for forgiveness."

Scar unhappily ate the zebra and went to bed that night in tears as he heard his mother whisper to Mufasa, "I love you my son. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Scar," she added.

How he longed to hear his mother say that she loved him.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own anything

Scar spent most of the night awake staring at the sky. He couldn't sleep and he was still upset at his mother. He often wondered if he ran away if she would even notice. She probably wouldn't seeing as her whole world revolved around Mufasa.

Scar climbed up onto pride rock and stared out at the savannah. He felt so alone and he had no friends, not a soul to talk to. Scar sighed as he plopped himself down. "You should be asleep," came the voice of Sarabi.

Scar turned to face her and he said, "So should you."

Sarabi smiled as she sat down with him. Scar would never openly admit to it, but he had a crush on her. He was scared to admit to it. It was also known that Mufasa had a crush on Sarabi.

"How are things with your mother?" asked Sarabi.

"Complicated as always," he sighed.

"Maybe if you tried to get along, things would work?"

"I've tried that too many times."

"Cheer up, things will change and get better! You will see!"

Scar wouldn't get his hopes up. "Well Sarabi, I'm going to go to sleep. I will see you in the morning? Okay?"

"All right Scar! Goodnight."

Scar jumped off the rock and when he came to the enterance to the den he found his mother was awake and was waiting for him. Her claws tapped into the ground and when she saw Scar she glared. "What were you doing with Sarabi?" his mother asked.

"Nothing Mother."

"Don't lie to me!" his mother sneered.

"I'm telling you the truth," he argued.

His mother swiped him across the face with her paw and scratched him. "Stay away from her, I will not have you messing with my affairs. She is to be with Mufasa, and not you."

Scar held a paw to his face where his mother had scratched him. He was in shock at his mother and didn't say a word as she went back into the den. "Someday," he muttered underneath his breath.


End file.
